Fitting into Darkness
by LostinSolitary
Summary: They were a notorious family of assassins. From a young age all of them were trained into the family business of killing... until she was born. She broke the chain of darkness immediately. They took away life for the right price while she gave life freely. How will she manage to survive in a family that kills when she can only heal.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Yes, i started a new story but I couldn't help it. I got it while watching the newest episode of hunter x hunter(2011) no spoilers right now. I promise! This is just an intro. so it is very short.**

* * *

She floated in an inky abyss, naked as the day she was born. Her pale skin illuminated against the blackness surrounding her. Her thoughts wavered in and out trying to concentrate on her surroundings. It was complete nothingness, a black lagoon.

Where was she? How dis she end up here? What happened?

Past events flashed before her eyes. A battle. Swords clashing, yelling, blood splattered. All of it was overwhelming and as quick as it came it was gone.

She frowned, she had been there fighting along with comrades she couldn't remember. Then how did she end up here? Suddenly, a sharp pain blossomed where here her heart was, a deep red liquid spilled from the area. She died perhaps...Is this where you went after your life ended?

How saddening to be trapped in such lonely solitary. She couldn't see anything around her, but she felt it. At first, something flowed around her body like water. Then,it began to sliver across her skin like silk. It wrapped tight around her, coiling itself against her flesh almost as if to comfort her.

_Reborn_ A thick voice whispered.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, she tried to keep focused.

_Reborn_ it whispered again_ Reborn brand new. reborn stronger. Reborn!_

Kagome relaxed eyes sliding shut as she listened to the thing chant, unable to do anything about it. She fell deeper into the abyss, ignoring how her body seemed to be consumed by the dark.

Completely under the only sound heard were air bubbles bursting on the surface containing her last message: "I will be reborn"


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So i wanted to post this really quick because i'll be heading out on vacation for a few days. to clear up any confusion Alluka is Kagome they will be similar but not the same. Kagome replaces the actual Alluka in the Manga/Anime. She was reborn as Alluka but will not be respond to that name because in her mind its not her name. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Kikyo cradled the newborn in her arms, smiling softly at the little bundle. A girl, she had finally had a girl. It mattered not the gender of the child, but deep down she had wished to have a female off looked up to her approaching husband and showcased the babe to him.

Silva sat next to his wife studying his child. She had wisps of dark black hair sprouting. The babe's eyes were closed not showing which color it had been born with. Its chubby face relaxed with pudgy hands curled next to her cheek. She was smaller than normal, a runt maybe, but he had no doubt that would be fixed in the future.

Silva face remained stoic and unchanged as he gazed upon his first-born daughter, but he could feel something bloom inside of him. Perhaps it was pride or something else, he did not know.

He shifted lightly and crossed his arms. "Name?". Kikyo paused momentarily before whispering "Alluka".

Silva nodded before rising to his feet. He exited to room on his way to announce the newest arrival.

Kikyo gingerly caressed that baby in her arms talking to it lovingly as a mother should. However the words were not what a mother would speak to her mother. "So small, but you'll be great in this. Your first kill, your first time in the isolation room. How exciting! The family business awaits you my dear daughter." Kikyo smiled wickedly as she watched her daughter's eyes opened fully.

Alluka eyes opened wide showcasing shocking blue eyes. She huffed slightly as if responding to her mother before once again falling back asleep, hushed and content.

* * *

A small toddler sat in a little sandbox, scooping sand into their pudgy hands before forming it into some sort of shape.

"Alluka-dono, its time for lunch"

The toddler brushed their inky black hair out of its face before continuing on with their endeavor.

"Alluka-dono, come on, its time for lunch"

The toddler stalled in their work, frowning slightly and was about to dig their hands into the sand again when a they were suddenly lifted from the ground.

"Why weren't you listening to me? Hmm." The female servant, Mitsuba, lifted the child high into the air enjoying the giggles that from erupted from her. "Alluka-dono you have to eat lunch. Your family is waiting for you."

The toddler's nose scrunched up in distaste. "No Alluka. Kagome!" Mitsuba laughed lightly placing the child on her hip. "Are you playing pretend, Alluka-dono?"

Once again the child pouted sticking out their bottom lip. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

Mitsuba smiled lightly, bouncing the child up and on her hip. "Alright, Alright. Kagome it is."

* * *

The pair entered into a grand dining room with a large table positioned in the middle of it. All members of the Zoldyck family were positioned in their usual seats the only missing member was the young toddler.

The newly renamed child jumped out of her servant's arms and wobbled over to the large silver-haired man who sat at the head of the table. Kagome rushed over to her father squealing loudly all the way over. "Papa! Hi papa!" Kagome awkwardly hugged his lap before releasing him. She looked up with excited electric blue eyes and a large smile plastered on to her face.

Silva looked down at his only daughter still not use to how affectionate this child was. She was way to different from the rest of the family, a spark of light in their world of pure darkness. His wife was going to start her training soon and he could only hope that she should would keep some of her purity. Silva reached his hand out before awkwardly patting the child on her head. "Alluka."

Kagome frowned slightly before smiling again. "No Alluka. New name is Kagome!" Silva raised an eyebrow silently questioning the name change before giving a child a small nod. "Kagome," he corrected eliciting a happy giggle from his child.

Kagome backed away from her father before scampering over to her seat. Too scared of the rest of her family to interact with them like she had with her father.

Kikyo watched her daughter all the way until she got to her seat. She accessed every move and took note of what would have to be improved. She was a loud child, unfit for stealth. She showcased her emotions way to easily, it would give everything away in business. Kikyo snapped opened her fan and continued to survey the rest of her family. She had poisoned a great part of the family's meal. Of course all of them wouldn't have any problem with it, immune to a variety of poisons except her daughter she wanted to see how her youngest child would react.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat uncomfortable with her family. She tried to be nice to them and keep up her cheerful personality but when she was near them her skin seem to shiver and voice in the back of her head would whisper how dangerous they were. She knew what the family business was even as one of her age, they took away lives for the greed of money and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't want to end up like them at all.

Kagome was broken from her thoughts when a plate was set infront of her. She began to happily dig into the food not noticing that many sets of eyes where watching her consume the poisoned food.

Kagome gave no mind the she was making a slight mess while her family ate at a subdued orderly pace. Lifting her chopsticks she paused. Her eyes seemed to blur going in and out of focus. A burning sensation ran through her stomach causing tears to sprout from her eyes at the pain.

The Zoldyck family watched as the youngest member began to shake as the poison began to consume her body. Kikyo watched waiting for the right moment to intervene.

Kagome's eyes rolled back, she couldn't comprehend anything unsure of what was happening. Everybody watched as her body seemed to completely freeze in mid motion of small seizure before her whole sclera began to glow a bright pink. Soon her whole body was aglow. Kagome tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide, soon a dark smoke seemed to rise out of her body and disperse into the air. After a few seconds the glow abruptly stopped.

Kagome sat straight up and blinked her eyes a few times. Why was everyone staring at her? Uncomfortable and no longer hungry she didn't want to stay here anymore. Turning to her keeper she raised her arms. "Mitsuba lets go play!" "Yes, yes. Allu- I mean Kagome." With that the two were gone, leaving behind a stunned family.


End file.
